livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Vincenzo (Scott DeWar)
Basic Information Name: Vincenzo del Vecchio da via della Rosa D'Avorio II son of merchant guilds man, family Del Vecchio da via della Rosa D'Avorio Race: Human Class: Fighter, free hand style (APG) Level: 3 Experience: 5071(goal: 6k lv4; 10klv5) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Elvin, Dwarven Deity: XXX Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 15 +2 (03 pts) (+2 race) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 13 +1 (03 pts) INT: 14 +2 (05 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 32 = + CON(3) + FC(3) (Fighter) AC: 18 = + DEX (2) + Armor (5) + Natural (0) + Dodge (1&) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (2) + Size (00) + Dodge (1&) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (5) + Natural (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (00) BAB: +3 = Fighter(3) CMB: +5 = (3) + STR (2) + Misc (00) CMB: +7 to Trip* CMB: +8 to Disarm*,*** CMD: 17 = + BAB (3) + STR (2) + DEX (2) + Misc (00) CMD: 19 vs Trip** CMD: 20 vs Disarm**,*** Fortitude: +4 = (3) + CON (1) + Misc (00) Reflex: +3 = (1) + DEX (2) + Misc (00) Will: +2 = (1) + WIS (1) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any * +2 to CMB for Disarm and Trip (Improved Disarm Feat, Improved Trip Feat) ** +2 to CMD for Disarm and Trip (Improved Disarm Feat, Improved Trip Feat) *** +1 to CMB/CMD Disarm and Bluff to Feint (Deceptive Strike) & +1 dodge bonus to A/C free hand fighter 3 mithral chain shirt: armor bonus: +4; max dex: +6; 10% spell fail; acp: +/- 0 Weapon Statistics ** Rapier : Attack: +7 = + Str(2) + Magic (01) + 1 [feat*] Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 18-20/x2, Type: P Dagger, Melee: Attack: +5 = + Str(2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: range 10 feet, Type: P/S Dagger, Thrown: Attack: +5 = + Dex(2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: range 10 feet, Type: P/S Club: Attack: +5 = + Str(2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, Type: B Lt Crossbow: Attack: + 5 = + Dex(2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Type: P * feat weapon focus **Trait: Fencer (combat) {+1 Attack on AoO } special: +1 cmb/cmd vs disarm checks and on Bluff checks to feint strike Human Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength), Size: med size Speed: 30 ft Favored Class: fighter (see alt below) Bonus Feat: Impr. Feint ( Feint as a move action ) Alt. favored class: Add +1 to the fighter’s CMD when resisting two combat maneuvers of the character’s choice. (APG) Trip and disarm ! Alt skilled: Heart of the Streets: Humans from bustling cities are skilled with crowds. They gain a +1 bonus on Reflex saves and a +1 dodge bonus to Armor Class when adjacent to at least two other allies. Crowds do not count as difficult terrain for them. This racial trait replaces the skilled racial trait. Class Features Wpn Prof: A fighter is proficient with all simple and martial weapons Armor Prof: with all armor (hvy, lt, and med) and shields(including tower). Bonus feat: Combat Expertise (Combat) (-1 att for +1 ac) Fav class: fighter(+1 hp/fighter level) level 3: elusive dodge bonus to AC. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels after 2nd. Feats *_* Impr. Feint (Bonus Human): Feint as a move action *_* Combat Expertise (Bonus Fighter 1st):(-1 att for +1 ac) *_* Improved Disarm (General 1st): +2 Bonus on disarm attempts, no AoO. +2 CMD vs. Disarm attempts *_* Improved Trip (Bonus Fighter 2nd): +2 bonus on trip attempts, no AoO. +2 CMD vs. Trip attempts *_* Weapon focus: rapier on attacks Traits Fencer (combat) {+1 att on AOO } Fast-Talker (social) {+1 to bluff and bluff is class skill} Skills Skill Points: 12 = (2)*Level + INT (2)*Level; FC (0), Human (0) (Fighter) Skills Total Rank CS Abil ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 - - 2 -1 0 Appraise 2 - - 2 0 Bluff * 9 3 3 1 2 +1lv 2: +1 Climb * 5 2 3 2 -1 0 Craft (XXX) - 3 2 0 Diplomacy 1 - - 1 0 Disable Device - - 0 0 Disguise 1 - - 1 0 Escape Artist 2 - - 2 0 Fly 0 - - 0 0 Handle Animal 1 - - 1 0 Heal 1 - - 1 0 Intimidate 1 - 3 1 0 Knowledge (Arcana) - - 0 0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) - 3 0 0 Knowledge (Engnrng) * 8 3 3 2 0 Knowledge (Geography) - - 2 0 Knowledge (History) - - 2 0 Knowledge (Local) - - 2 0 Knowledge (Nature) - - 2 0 Knowledge (Nobility) - - 2 0 Knowledge (Planes) - - 2 0 Knowledge (Religion) - - 2 0 Linguistics - - 0 0 Perception * 3 1 - 1 0 Perform (XXX) - - - 0 0 Profession (Merchant) 5 1 3 1 0 Ride 2 - 3 2 0 Sense Motive 1 - - 1 0 Sleight of Hand - - 2 0 Spellcraft - - - 0 0 Stealth 2 - - 2 0 Survival 1 - 3 1 0 Swim 7 2 3 2 0 Use Magic Device - - 0 0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0.0 gp --- lb +1 mithral chain shirt 2100.0 gp 12.5 lb +1 ivory handled Rapier 2320.0 gp 2.0 lb Dagger 2.0 gp 1.0 lb Comp mighty+2 long bow 600.0 gp 3.0 lb 18 arrows iron blanched 1.0 gp 3.0 lb arrows used:1 muleback cords 1000.0 gp 0.25 lb Mwk Backpack 2.0 gp 2.0 lb Winter Blanket 0.5 gp 3.0 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5.0 lb Sun Rod x 5 10.0 gp 5.0 lb Flint and Steel 1.0 gp --- lb Lamp, Common 0.1 gp 1.0 lb Oil x 1 pint 0.1 gp 1.0 lb Trail Rations x 8 4.0 gp 8.0 lb Belt Pouch 1.0 gp 0.5 lb weapon blanch iron x2 100.0 gp Total Weight: 47.25 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 items used or lost: rope, silk 50 ft 10.0 gp 5.0 lb Sun Rod 2.0 gp 1.0 lb weapon blanch iron 50.0 gp Finances PP: 00 GP: 1273 SP: 12 CP: 10 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: medium Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 5' 3" Weight: 145 lb Hair Color: black Eye Color: black Skin Color: Mediterranean olive Appearance: un-imposing build, wirey phisique Demeanor: Friendly, protective Background: Not a prominent family, the Del Vecchios are ruled by the stubborn and energetic grand sire Ernesto. His three sons have been busying themselves with the political arena as well as the business sides of being a member of the guild. The eldest son, Ernesto II, stands to inherit the family business, but he maintains the management with as many family members as he can employ. He and his wife have 4 daughters and one son (yes, Ernesto III) The second born son, Vincenzo I, has been the family source of political connections. He and his wife are presently childless, however he treats his nieces and nephew with the same love as if they were his own children. The youngest son, Benedicto, and his wife, A woman of beauty and character, have 2 daughters and 5 sons, the first two being a son and daughter set of twins, the second two being a pair of identical twin sons, then down a ways to their youngest, Vinnie II. Poor Vinnie II always seemed to be the last. Last born, the one to get a borrowed name of an uncle, all his clothing always the ones of his older brothers' and he is the last to wear them. He was also the youngest to the point that he never was quite needed to help in the family business. That is where his father and uncle Vinnie came to an understanding with each other. They did not want this child to grow up unwanted, and when there was a rumor that the venerable society of the crossed swords was soon to be opened to guild members, they knew what they needed to do. Uncle Vinnie had an acquaintance that was well trained with the rapier and dagger style, as well as other styles of fighting. Just maybe they can introduce him into that arena to further the family on a basis of political suave'. . . . ? the youngest son of the youngest son Adventure Log Velvet Underground XP Received: 645 xp Treasure Received: 635 GP Items potion cure light 50 gp Sinking Ever Deeper final tally Vincenzo: 1,915xp and 1,828gp previous xp: 645 this adventure : +1915 total now 2560 Toad in the Hole final tally Vincenzo: 2511 xp and 3035 gp previous xp: 2560 this adventure : 2511 total now 5071 Level Ups Level 2 Class: free hand fighter BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Improved Trip Features: fighter bonus feat (Improved Trip) and Deceptive Strike +1 HP: 12+10=22 (Max -2 +1 FC Bonus +1 con) Skill Pts: +4 = +2(Class)+1(Int)+1 (Race)+ 4 (Old Total) = 8 (New Total) +1 to Bluff, Climb, Knowledge engineering and swim Level 3 Class: free hand fighter BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: weapon focus: rapier Features: elusive (free hand fighter 3) HP: 12+10+10=32 (Max -2 +1 FC Bonus +1 con) Skill Pts: +4 = +2(Class)+1(Int)+1 (Race)+ 8 (Old Total) = 12 (New Total) +1 to Bluff, Climb, Knowledge engineering and perception Level 4 goal: goal to reach: 6000 xp Class: free hand fighter BAB: +3 to +x Fort: +3 to +x Ref: +1 to +x Will: +1 to +x Features: bonus feat HP: 12+10+10+10=42 (Max -2 +1 FC Bonus +1 con) Skill Pts: +4 = +2(Class)+1(Int)+1 (Race)+ 12 (Old Total) = 16 (New Total) modified class tree and information advancement tree: Free Hand Fighter Level 1: Bonus feat Level 2: Bonus feat, Deceptive Strike +1 (Ex) Level 3: Elusive (Ex) Level 4: Bonus feat Level 5: Singleton (Ex) Level 6: Bonus feat, ] Deceptive Strike +2 (Ex) Level 7: Elusive (Ex) Level 8: Bonus feat Level 9: Timely Tip (Ex) Level 10: Bonus feat, Deceptive Strike +3 (Ex) Level 11: Elusive (Ex) Level 12: Bonus feat Level 13: Interference (Ex) Level 14: Bonus feat, Deceptive Strike +4 (Ex) Level 15: Elusive (Ex) Level 16: Bonus feat Level 17: Weapon training 4 Level 18: Bonus feat, Deceptive Strike +5 (Ex) Level 19: Reversal (Ex) Level 20: Bonus feat, weapon mastery The free hand fighter specializes in the delicate art of handling a single weapon in one hand while using his free hand to balance, block, tip, and distract his opponents. While not a brawler, his open hand is as much a weapon as a bow or blade. His fighting school benefits only apply when he is using a one-handed weapon and carrying nothing in his other hand. Deceptive Strike (Ex): At 2nd level, a free hand fighter gains a +1 bonus to CMB and CMD on disarm checks and on Bluff checks to feint or create a diversion to hide. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels after 2nd. This ability replaces bravery. Elusive (Ex): At 3rd level, a free hand fighter gains a +1 dodge bonus to AC. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels after 2nd. This bonus does not apply when wearing medium or heavy armor or carrying a medium or heavier load. This ability replaces armor training 1, 2, 3, and 4. Singleton (Ex): At 5th level, a free hand fighter gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls when wielding a melee weapon in one hand and leaving his other hand free. This ability replaces weapon training 1. Timely Tip (Ex): At 9th level, a free hand fighter can make a disarm combat maneuver against a target he threatens as a move action to push aside the target’s shield. If successful, the target loses its shield bonus to AC against the free hand fighter’s next attack. This ability replaces weapon training 2. Interference (Ex): At 13th level, a free hand fighter can make a disarm or trip combat maneuver against a target he threatens as a move action to push his opponent off balance. If successful, the target becomes f lat-footed. This condition lasts until the target takes damage from a melee or ranged attack or until the beginning of the free hand fighter’s next turn, whichever comes first. This ability replaces weapon training 3. Reversal (Ex): At 19th level, a free hand fighter can make a disarm combat maneuver against a creature he threatens as an immediate action when he is the target of a melee attack from another creature. If successful, the attack changes to target the target of the free hand fighter’s maneuver instead of the free hand fighter himself. This ability replaces armor mastery. SPECIAL INFO: mule back cords These thick leather cords wrap around the wearer's biceps and shoulders; when worn, they make the muscles appear larger than normal. The wearer treats his Strength score as 8 higher than normal when determining his carrying capacity. This bonus does not apply to combat, breaking items, or any other Strength-related rolls except the amount of equipment or material the wearer can carry. Approvals *Approval (Jan. 24, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Jan. 25, 2011) (Satin Knights, non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Jul. 14, 2011) (perrinmiller) level 2 Category:Approved Characters Category:Awaiting Approval Category:The Dunn Wright Inn